ScarClan/Roleplay
Welcome to ScarClan's roleplay page! ScarClan members roleplay here - you can join in if you'd like but you have to be either kittypet, loner, or rogue. Please do not make unnecessary drama. Note: We do not roleplay in the comments. Just edit down below and remember to sign it! (go to 'classic editor' to put your signature) Our Clan Page: ' ScarClan '''You don't need to be in ScarClan if you do not want, you can just roleplay as a rogue, loner, or kittypet. ' ---- 'Whitestar '''yawned, he stretched out his paws and gazed at the camp. It was in a peaceful silence until he saw a apprentice clamber clumsily out of the den. 'Whitestar☆''' 00:23, December 24, 2015 (UTC) 'Snarkykit '''glanced across the clearing. Watching her ruffled father watch another cat, she licked her shoulder fur and spat out a furball. Stretching in a patch of sunlight, she blinked and sat down, observing camp. Snarky101 (talk) 00:15, December 24, 2015 (UTC) '''Whitestar '''purred as he turned his gaze to Snarkykit. Warmth spread through his pelt as the sun rays beamed on his grey and white fur. He felt Ravensong stirring besides him as he padded out of his den. 'Whitestar☆''' 00:23, December 24, 2015 (UTC) 'Snarkykit '''purred at the sight of her father with his mate. Lifting a forepaw, she licked it tentively before standing up. Giving her pelt a little shake, she blinked again and twitched her tail tip. Eyes trained on her father, she bounded forward and stood in front of him. Peeking behind the large tom, her eyes softened at the sight of the resting form of her adoptive mother. Giving her father an affectionate lap on the cheek, she swiveled her ears forward. 'Snarky⨋''' 00:41, December 24, 2015 (UTC) '''A rogue crouched underneath some bushes, the scent of a kit overcoming her nose. She smiled, her claws unsheathing as she came closer to camp. The rogue spotted Snarkykit along with another cat, her belly tightening. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:43, December 24, 2015 (UTC) '''PrincessDaeve '''purred happily, she had just finished her breakfast and was fat and full. She pranced about, thinking how amazing life was. She closed her fluffy eyes and let the sun bathe her silky white fur. She continued dance-skip-hopping; she then suddenly skidded to a halt. PrincessDaeve shrieked in horror as she flew into the sky and right into a thorn bush. 'Sonorous☆''' 00:52, December 24, 2015 (UTC) '''Snarkykit shuddered. Leaning forward, she prod her dad’s chest slowly, holding his gaze. Stabbing a sheathed claw into his fur, she squeaked, “You’re it!” Bouncing away, she taunted her father, dismissing the curious glances of her Clanmates. Hopping on her paws, she darted into a clump of thorn bushes upon seeing her father pad towards her. Squealing, she wrinkled her nose and tripped clumsily, stumbling muzzle-first into the wet earth. She blinked rapidly in confusion as she sensed another cat’s presence. Snarky⨋''' 00:56, December 24, 2015 (UTC) '''A rogue blinked as she heard yowling. Fat kittypet yowling. She grunted with surprise as she turned around, spotting PrincessDaeve. Grinning, she lurked towards the kittypet, snickering. "Fool! Look at the mess you've got yourself." Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:58, December 24, 2015 (UTC) '''Snarkykit's '''pelt bristled as she wriggled out of the thorn bush. Twitching in suspicion, she tugged free from the bush, wincing at the sharp pain poking her pelt. She shook her muzzle and grunted as an unfamiliar voice filtered through the clearing. ''"Fool! Look at the mess you've got yourself." Curious, Snarkykit clapped her paws together and burped. '''Snarky⨋''' 01:02, December 24, 2015 (UTC) '''Sun glittered over the forest, the season had just changed from autumn to winter and it was getting colder and colder everyday. Snow drifted down across the sky, it was a light snow and not heavy. The pine trees were shinning, the white snow making it seem as it were covered in a white blanket of fluff. The grass was not shown as it to have been all covered in the snow, and there seemed to be little green. Dewkit let out a small yawn as she sat up, snow sticking to her pelt and her blue eyes drowsy with sleep. She turned her head to look at Whitestar who was huddled against a tree, the pines blocking the snow from falling onto his grey/white pelt. A smile grew across Dewkit's face as a thought went into her head before crouching down, her cream paws moving slowly towards him, her fluffy tail twitching with excitement. Reeling back and putting all of her weight into her back paws she leaped forward, her front paws outstretched as she landed onto him, making the snow that was held up by the pines fall on the two of them, "Got ya Whitestar!" she purred in amusement. ~~~~ 08:06, December 23, 2015 (UTC) PrincessDaeve hissed, she was clearly annoyed and pissed off. She screamed when she saw that her once beautiful silky fur ruined. Anger sprouted out of her nose as she huffed, heaving herself out of the bush. She then shot a rude glare at the cat whom has approached her. She then purred amusingly, "At least I am not as... icky... as you!" Sonorous☆''' 01:09, December 24, 2015 (UTC) '''Snarkykit groaned as she heard a tumultuous yowl escape from one of her nursery-mates. Giving herself a swift pat on the back, her attention returned to the unfamiliar voice. Creeping along cautiously, her eyes narrowed into slits as she saw to stranger cats beside one another; one was a fat kittypet with what Snarkykit could only assume was a collar. The other cat was an ugly rogue missing an eye. Snarky⨋''' 01:13, December 24, 2015 (UTC) (Ooc: Rogue gets a random gender change) '''The Rogue blinked, clearly he was offened by the fat kittypet's remark. "Actually, y-yeah you have a point. I am pretty ugly for a tom." He added with a sigh, his eyes widening as he spotted Snarkykit. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:22, December 24, 2015 (UTC) '''Whitestar '''muffled a purr and eyed at the energetic kit, he cuffed Dewkit's ears gently and set her down, he swept his tail at the dusty ground, "Run along, go play with Snarkykit." He nudged Dewkit towards the other side as he watched the patrols leave. -- 'Whitestar☆''' 01:23, December 24, 2015 (UTC) '''PrincessDaeve scoffed, "Duh, look at this beauty." She lifted her chin up high and pushed herself near the tom. She snorted, "You really need to go to my two-legs, they would make you sparkly and fat that you would attract other kitties." She then pipped, "But not me!" She narrowed her eyes and turned to see what the cat was looking at. Sonorous☆''' 01:27, December 24, 2015 (UTC) 'Snarkykit '''hiccupped and blinked. Bobbing her forepaw up and down she squealed in a high-pitched voice, “Who are you?” Gesturing at the tom, she jabbed her tail in his general direction and screeched, “Who is that ugly, ugly tom?” Glancing at the kittypet, she wrinkled her nose. “Ewwww, are you two ''mates? You two are going to have some seriously blecky kittens." '''Snarky⨋''' 01:27, December 24, 2015 (UTC) '''The Rogue frowned nodding, his ripped up ears folding against his snaggly skull. "I would, but then I'm afriad I'll scare off all the twolegs with my unattractive body." He almost bumped into Snarkykit, his fur bristling. "Oh you must mean me..." The rogue rasped, frowning. "I'm Jacko, and nope, we're not mates. But you're right, we would make some nasty kits." Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 01:30, December 24, 2015 (UTC) '''PrincessDaeve gasped in horror as she looked at the kit. She then spat, "Me? Mates with that..?" she wrinkled her soft muzzle and backed away, "Ew! That is disgusting!" Sonorous☆''' 01:33, December 24, 2015 (UTC) 'Snarkykit '''screeched and bucked. "Yo nasty. Get out of our territory before I SKREAM." She fluffed up her neck fur and attempted to look large. 'Snarky⨋''' 01:34, December 24, 2015 (UTC) 'Snarkykit '''hopped around. With a little poof, she disappeared into thin air and became a spotted mushroom as her soul floated towards Whitestar and buzzed like a bumblee near his ears. Snarkykit the bumblebee shivered in the freezing air and felt her tiny wings become icicles. 'Snarky⨋''' 01:37, December 24, 2015 (UTC) '''Jacko frowned, sadness clouding his blue gaze. "You said I could look beautiful again... Remember?" The tom mewed, his voice wavering. "Would you like me if those twolegs prettied me up?" The tom placed his tail between Snarkykit's jaws. "Shhh, your Clan cannot be exposed to my ugliness." Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:37, December 24, 2015 (UTC) '''PrincessDaeve '''snorted, "Of course my wonderful two-legs would make you beautiful- but ew, you have so much grit, so much dust, so much.. stench! I doubt you've ever looked as splendid as me!" She meowed, her voice more soothing as she raked her long tail confortingly on Jacko's ugly spine, "My two-legs might take you in! Then we can play all day!" She puffed out her fat chest and stuck out her butthole, "First, lets deal with this weird smelling kitty." 'Sonorous☆''' 02:12, December 24, 2015 (UTC) '''Sky bounded up near the territory. Her bright amber eyes looked into the forest to see if anything was within it. She craned her neck to look closer and saw a few shadows move about the shadows of the trees. The fresh scar that went over her right eye to her muzzle stung and bled. She snarled and walked over near the fence, she walked along the fence eyeing the forest a few times. The Blue Feather 02:12, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Jacko smiled crookedly, his snaggly teeth sticking out from his mouth. "Ahh, gee, thanks." He sat up taller, lashing his tail with excitement. "So, where do we go?" Jacko inquired, his head cocking to the side. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 02:27, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "No." '''PrincessDaeve muttered crossly. "Didn't you hear me? We need to know who this weird smelling kitty is, I smell more, don't you?" She stuck her small nose up into the air and gave a big long sniff. "So?" She questioned, PrincessDaeve tried to pretend to sound dignifed but she truly had a blunt nose. (OOC: woah lets make dis daeve stoopider ;) ) Sonorous☆''' 03:02, December 24, 2015 (UTC) '''Gleamheart settled in the warriors den, unsure what to do. She heard unnecessary screaming and shouting throughout the camp. She sighed, realizing the voices didnt seem familiar. She padded until she saw the two cats, and she lashed out her claws. "A kittypet?" She grunted. XxBrokenXx (talk) 03:44, December 24, 2015 (UTC) PrincessDaeve's belly growled. It has been a long time since she has eaten, she tried to cover it up and spoke up, "Actually, come on ugly Jacko!" --'Sonorous'☆ 04:51, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Jacko blinked, unsure of what to do. He twitched his scratched up nose, his crossed-eyes following after PrincessDaeve. "Wait, so these twolegs h-have food!?" The tom rasped, smiling crookedly. His ribs showed from his belly, patches of fur missing from his shoulders. "Ah great! I'm starving." Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 06:14, December 24, 2015 (UTC) '''Ravensong stirred sleepily flicking her ears foward and blinking her emerald eyes open. she yawned widely glancing around the den. Seeing Whitestar had gone, she raised herself up wondering how late she was. She padded out of the den sleepily and into the clearing. Ravensong blinked at Whitestar smiling, and looked around seeing the patrols leaving. ravensong 9:47 24 December 2015 ( Uktime, and i cant do any fancy editing stuff, and im on my phone XD so yeah im just gonna RP and sign, thx ) "'''You are actually going to accept the soft life of a kittypet?" '''Gleamheart asked, her eyes darting at the rouge. She was expecting sarcasm in his voice.For once Gleamheart '''was rouge and she never expected a rouge going to talk to a kittypet without killing the cat. XxBrokenXx (talk) '''Ravensong twitched her ears padding towards the comotion at the edge of camp curiously. She glanced at Gleamheart and Snarkykit before turning to the kittypet her dark fur bristling slightly. Ravensong 13:04 24 December 2015 "Hello Ravensong, how was your sleep?" Gleamheart mewed, her cream fur blowing heavily in the wind. She turned to the kittypet once again, awaiting a warning. XxBrokenXx (talk) 13:10, December 24, 2015 (UTC) December 24, 2015. 07:10 AM Ravensong purred in embarrased amusment, "it was too long, thats for sure" she mewed still yawning. "i was thinking about going hunting with someones patrol " she murmered, " but now i think i will just rest till Snarkykit and Dewkit come and attack me" Ravensong laughed, her whiskers twitching. She turned back to the kittypet her sage green eyes curious. Ravensong 13:24 24 December 2015 Smallkit 'bounded out of the nursery from her long nap and curiosity glistened in her eyes, mixed with mischief. ''I wonder what I have missed, ''she thought, curling her tail round her paws neatly. She was unusually quiet, for her typical self as she has just gotten up. 'The Blue Feather 14:11, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Gleamheart '''flicked her tail, loosing interest fast. For a brief moment she examined the sky, watching the clouds go by. The snow danced on her nose, so she tried to flick off the snow that was falling lightly. She tried to walk off, but she heard bushes scattering. Someone was watching her. Unaware what to do, she unleashed her claws, giving the cat a fair and friendly warning. XxBrokenXx (talk) 15:09, December 24, 2015 (UTC) '''Sky slowly glanced around, her amber eyes spotted the feline right outside of the bushes. Her tail swayed slowly and calmly. She slowly breached out from the bushes with fur flat and relaxed giving signs of no harm. She though it wouldn't work with the nasty fresh wound across her face and muzzle. She looked at the feline with soft eyes and looked at her with the small look of questioning. --'The Blue Feather' 15:25, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Gleamheart was surprised, for she did not expect direct contact. "Hello, I am Gleamheart." She mewed, her eyes turning soft. Since she had no friends in the clan, she wanted to make one. This was the perfect way into it.'' Plus, she brings no harm''. Gleamheart thought. XxBrokenXx (talk) 16:29, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Ravensong followed the rouge she cat back silently her ears flattened and her pawsteps light and soundless. She was nearing camp, about to pounce on the cat, when the rouge halted peering through the bushes. Then she heard a voice greet her warmly. 'gleamheart?' she wondered to herself. she crouched in the bushes unseen and watched the pair curiously. Ravensong 17:12 24 December 2015 Smallkit '''gazed around for any other kits which would like to play. She sighed and rolled onto her back and gazed at the stars, thinking about maybe other family in the stars. 'Sonorous'☆ 02:27, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Gleamheart saw Ravensong and the previous kittypet, unsure who to talk to. She turned to the kittypet first, her eyes churned in disgust. "You think two legs care about you? They would leave you in a fire." She snorted. "Or a tornado." She was giving a friendly warning, as the kittypet was using unheard language. XxBrokenXx (talk) 04:13, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Jacko shrugged, his blue eyes widening with confusion. "Smells okay to me, it's not that bad." The tom meowed, almost bumping into PrincessDaeve as Gleamheart appeared. "Actually," he began, flicking his ear sassily, "PrincessDaeve says twolegs will care for you, feed you, and make you look attractive." Jacko meowed with a flick of his ripped up tail. "Alright, PrincessDaeve, let's hurry up. I'm literally starving. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 04:25, December 25, 2015 (UTC) '''PrincessDaeve '''snorted, "Look's whose talking? Wait till you get lost in my nest!" She gave her fur a light shake and glared at Jacko as she scurried to the other side, "Are you coming or not?" She called. 'Sonorous☆''' 04:46, December 25, 2015 (UTC) '''Ravensong flattened her ears looking at gleamheart a fiery expression in her sage eyes. She jerked her head swiftly to the rouge she cat taking a few pawsteps foward silently. Ravensong 10:16 25 December 2015 Gleamheart couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you saying twolegs are perfect? They make you fat, take you to the cutter, and in the end leave you with no one to share tounges with." She warned, her tail flicking faster then normally. XxBrokenXx (talk) 15:33, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Sky 'chuckled a bit to the warriors kindness and then tone to the kitty-pet. "I'm Sky" She mewed before sitting down. She pawed at the fresh scar upon her eye and muzzle before turning her amber gaze on the kitty-pet. "I guess their proud to be the cat they are, nothing wrong with being proud with yourself." She mewed setting her paw back on the forest floor. 'The Blue Feather 15:51, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Jacko was growing slightly annoyed with the kittypet's sharp attitude. Deciding to give in, he lowered his head and raced after PrincessDaeve, his scrawny tail whisking in the air. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 23:25, December 25, 2015 (UTC) '''Ravensong hissed slightly straightening up to face sky her teeth bared: "why have you come into our territory?" she hissed, one eye still on Gleamheart. She glared at Sky menacingly her thick black fur bristling her hackles raised. She swung her head round to face Gleamheart, "why didnt you chase her out?" She mewed her narrowed emeraled eyes flickering between emotions. R4v3ns0ng 23:35 25 December 2015 PrincessDaeve flipped her long fur that had streaked on her forehead sassily, she could hear the black cat in the distance muttering some words but she shook it off. (we are out of le territory, can we make a new roleplay :o?)--'Sonorous'☆ 01:23, December 26, 2015 (UTC) (You can 030) Gleamheart felt guilty. "Im sorry Ravensong, I just wanted to warn her." She said, her eyes completely on Ravensong. XxBrokenXx (talk) 01:54, December 26, 2015 (UTC) PrincessDaeve 'was curious. She looked at the odd shecat, "You look so..skinny...!" she sputtered out, taking a tail length closer to poke Gleamheart's ribs with her unscathed paws. 'Sonorous☆''' 05:02, December 26, 2015 (UTC) '''Patch '''crooked her head and bent forward, she strained to hear what going on. She broke into a full speed run and heard murmurs, they descended from harsh to soft and the scent smelt odd. She called out, "Hello?" 05:09, December 26, 2015 (UTC) '''Ravensong stared at Gleamheart a moment longer and then nodded her head turning back to the she-cat. She was about the speak when she heard the soft call "hello?" She whipped her head round and came face to face with the She-cat who had called. Ravensong rolled her eyes, she'd had enough of rouges for one day, She hissed baring her fangs at the rouge. "get out of Scarclan territory" r4v3ns0ng - 10:55 26 December 2015 Sky 'didn't feel like it was right to mark off land for a so called ''clan just for "Safety" when all it did was make it harder for the Clan cats to stay Safe. As much as she wanted to protrest she simply nodded and left the territory her tail swaying as she put her paw out of the territory she glanced back at the raged feline in wonder, she turned her gaze away and trotted off. '''The Blue Feather 16:51, December 26, 2015 (UTC) PrincessDaeve 'snorted, she looked at Ravensong in disbelief. She puffed out her thorn matted fur and glared at her, "I live in the most fluffiest nest and who are you calling...a...rogue?" She pointed at Jacko unpleasantly and said, "That blob of ugliness is a rogue." ❤️‍Princess❤️‍ ☣Daeve☣ 20:38, December 26, 2015 (UTC) '''Gleamheart '''looked at the kittypet and smiled an amusing smile. "Rouges can look beautiful to!" she remarked playfully. "Anyway, unless you come to join our clan," she paused as an butterfly flew past her, "please leave our territory." 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 01:53, December 27, 2015 (UTC) '''Ravensong hissed turning to the kittypet her green eyes blazing. The comment about rouges had obviously angered her and she lashed her long black tail along the frost covered leaves. "Get out of our territory, before i shred you" She snarled taking a pawstep foward sliding out her long claws and flexing them, digging them into the ground. r4v3ns0ng 10:45 27 December 2015 Honeypuddle was out collecting herbs, for she was low on catmint. While walking she heard many voices. In curiousity , Honeypuddle sniffed the air smelling a mix of ScarClan and rouges/kittypets. She raced over seeing Ravensong and Gleamheart. As well as two cats she did not know. Hearing Ravensong's snarl she said, "What is the fuss?" Restless In Paradise (talk) Why do you need to know the time >W< Ravensong glanced at Honeypuddle affectionatley and turned back to princess daeve and jacko. "Just a kittypet making trouble" She murmered her jaws clenched. r4v3ns0ng 1 January 2016 ( happy new year ) Dawn, a rogue kit, silently stepped onto Scarclan territory. She sniffed for prey, scenting a mouse. She followed the mouse's scent trail until she could see the mouse. She crouched down and pounced on the mouse, killing it with a swift bite to it's neck. She looked for any Scarclan warriors or apprentices. --Warriors Rock (talk) 21:07, January 4, 2016 (UTC)Dawn, 4:06 04 January 2016 Ravenstar lifted her head turning away from the Kittypet and padded back to the camp's clearing, weak leafbare sunlight spilling in through the gaps in the trees. She trotted over to the Fresh kill pile and nosed her way through it gently pulling out a small Blackbird. Clutching it firmly in her jaws, Ravenstar walked softly to the soft patch of ground just outside the camp. She watched the forest half heartedly eating the Blackbird While listening, picking out different animals calling through the trees. Ravenstar, 22:09 04 January 2016 Dawn padded towards the camp, hearing voices. Dawn hid in a bush, spying on the clan cats. As she hid, the bushes rustled and she muttered something, "Now they'll know I'm on their territory." ''-Dawn, 7:45, 04 January 2016'' Marbles, A she-Kittypet stumbled into the camp, Oh god.... ''She thought. She tried to remain unseen and made her way to the fresh-kill pile, Hopeing not to be noticed. She gulped, Her gray pelt glew. '''Ravenstar' (Im gonna keep roleplaying as if we did not disband XD ) Lifted her head sharply at the scent of Kittypet and a growl rose at the back of her throat. Abandoning the blackbird, She leaped into the camp and bounded towards the Grey kittypet snarling menacingly. She glanced at the fresh kill pile, then back at her, and her Green eyes flashed angrily. Dont you know not to steal food from Scarclan? Kittypet Ravenstar 20:32 January 2016 A rather large rouge glanced into the camp she had been watching for a while, her odd orange fur and massive frame made her look like a fox. She was currently watching the leaders mate hiss at the kittypet nearby. (Sorry, on my phone, and can't do fancy stuff) Fluffpaw2003